PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Managing and coordinating funding and communication between 5 investigators located at 3 different institutions (Weiss and Roose at UCSF; Kuriyan and Groves at UC Berkeley; and, Chakraborty at MIT), as well as a new proteomics core involving another investigator at a fourth institution (Salomon at Brown U.) is a complex and time consuming process. Therefore, we are requesting that an Administrative Core be added to this research program. The Core will be led by Dr. Arthur Weiss, who is also the PI of this P01 application. He will be assisted by a research analyst (RA) and an administrative assistant (AA) to optimally coordinate the administrative responsibilities and flow of information between institutions and investigators. The overall goal of the administrative core will be to improve efficiency and quality of the administration of this proposal. The core will be responsible for 1) coordinating grant funds management, allocation, and appropriate uses; 2) coordinating communication and information flow between institutions and investigators; 3) and, coordinating monthly and quarterly meetings for each project and a yearly annual on site meeting.